Winterborn
by Daryl Falchion
Summary: Vampires. Humans. Hunters. Hunted. Halfbrothers and Dhampires. When D crosses paths with Alucard, he is charged with the task of creating a treaty between the warring races, one that is as difficult as uniting his two halves...
1. Intro

**Winterborn**

A Castlevania and Vampire Hunter D Crossover

By Daryl Falchion

"And in the fury of this darkest hour...We will be your light... A better world is made...That children of a newer day might remember...And avoid our fate...We will give strength to those who still remain ...You've asked me for my sacrifice...And I am Winterborn..." (Winterborn, The Cruxshadows)


	2. Scene 1

They called him D.

No one knows why he was called that. He'd been known as D for as long as anyone could remember. Some said his name was like the annuals of time—its origin long forgotten. Who named him and what a single letter stood for also had no known story to it.

Clip-clop.

Asking was pointless. The dhampire rarely if ever spoke of himself, skillfully steering the conversation toward his bounty hunting business. His was a prominent profession, as dangerous as they come. Few ever became vampire hunters. Fewer still who engaged in the profession ever saw a natural end to their days.

Clip-clop.

D stood above the rest, and not just strictly because of his height. His crescent-shaped blade drew a thin sharp line in a flash no human eye could follow. Ever since the cataclysm that leveled the world and heralded the reign and fall of the Nobility D had fought his own kin, his own blood, obstinately for payment, truthfully for...who knows?

It was a lonely road.

"Hey you, D. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Mostly lonely.

D deigned not to answer, cantering his cybernetic horse across the courtyard, his face as empty as it. His mind however, swirled as the winds scattering the leaves, spiraling through that same few words he'd heard many moons ago, from the one man who knew his story.

_"Transient guests, are we?"_

"Ooohhhh...Silent treatment again, eh? Well I got two words for you—Look out!" 

A blur of silver flashed, the afterimage of the dhampire's sword cutting the air above his hat. There was a clang and something dropped to his horse's right flank. His dark eyes lowered to the stone walkway.

A wooden stake.

Those eyes flew up to the tallest spire of the castle he rode toward. Wreathed in robes as white as the inner eye stood a woman with her crimson hair fluttering about her. As if hypnotized by one another neither woman nor dhampire moved for the longest time. Then she melted away into the tattered curtains and was lost to view.

D's spoke softly. "That must be her."

A face appeared in the palm of his left hand, the expression grim. "I don't like the looks of this, D. This is too easy. I think this is a—"

"Trap? Yes, of course it is." Leaping gracefully of his horse, the dhampire stepped over the stake, snapping it in two instantly. He tethered his horse to a tree, patting it lightly on the nose. The rim of his long cloak swept over the strewn leaves as he approached the castle's double doors.

"And? And? Don't tell me—"

"We're going in." There would be no negotiation with that voice.

"Yup, that's exactly what I didn't want you to tell me."

To silence further protests from the symbiote D clenched his left fist around his sword.

With the caress of the moonlight the dhampire was more magnificent than usual. As he walked his long dark hair floated around his paraffin-colored skin, eyes narrowed slightly. His was the kind of beauty that made wives forget their husbands and husbands forget their wives.

Creaking from lack of use, the doors fell away to admit the vampire hunter into the main foyer. The candles of the chandelier above hadn't burned in centuries and the thick layer of dust covering the furniture, rugs and curtains told of how they'd not been used in quite some time either.

"How come this room doesn't look like it's been touched in ages? Huh? Huh?"

D drew a line in the dust on a table with his index finger, examined it briefly, and then flicked it off with his thumb. "She doesn't live her. She picked this place."

"Picked it as the perfect place to kill you...and me! We should get out of here—"

Again, he quieted the voice by clamping a hand down on the hilt of his sword. D made his way up the spiral staircase. He, too, considered the possibility of a set-up. The sum of money offered for this job was five times his usual asking price and being the most renowned vampire hunter alive those numbers already reached to seven digits.

Did she know that the personification of death tracked her?

As if his thoughts had traced in the dust-filled corridor the woman appeared halfway down the hall, her hands clasped behind her. He took but a single step before she fled back the way she'd come, leaving the dhampire in hot pursuit. D didn't relish striking down an unarmed woman but if she were a vampire as the newspaper article claimed nothing would halt the path of his sword.

Hunting his own kind.

The hallway came to a stop at a huge door and she slipped in. D followed, sword steadied now in his right hand, keeping Leftie free to work his magic if need be. He entered a vast Throneroom, the ceiling cloaked in shadows so high was it. Like all the other rooms he'd encountered this one reeked of dust and decay. In the one stone throne sat the woman with the hair that flowed like lava.

"D...I've been expecting you."

"See? I told you," came the voice from his hand. "T-R-A-P."

Ignoring the symbiote D slowly stepped toward the throne, eyes fixated on those two blue orbs. She was lovely in her own right and had a haughty pose in her erect sitting position. Her smile widened as he grew nearer, seemingly unafraid of the thin long blade that was aimed for her chest.

"You look just like him."

D halted.

"That strength; that beauty..."

"Are you the one known as Caitlyn?"

She rose, her robes unmarred by the dust still upon the throne. "I am."

"I've come to kill you."

Her laughter was as light as bird's flight. "Yes, I know. It was I who hired you."

What did this woman want who had paid for her own execution?

In a blinding flash he leapt, sword slashing into the throne and cleaving it in two. But she was not there. Vanishing a second before he struck, Caitlyn rematerialized on the far corner of the room. Spinning around, D was about to rush her but stumbled to a knee when the ground shook violently.

"That can't be good!" Leftie cried.

Grabbing the arm of the chair, to silent the symbiote or to steady himself, D pulled himself up and cast his gaze about for the robe-clad female. Again the room trembled viciously. And again and again. Dust rained from above, accompanied by small chunks of mortar. D knew what all this conveyed having seen it many a time before.

D took to his heels, still scanning around for the crimson-haired woman. Sheathing his sword, the dhampire darted down the hall, artfully dodging particles along the way. He could count on his hand how many times he'd abandoned a bounty upon signing on the dotted line but there would be little point in slaying his prey and then perishing during his escape.

"D, the stairs...they're gone!"

So they were. Caving in on themselves the steps were shambles, blocking his escape. D eyed the banister a moment before nimbly jumping onto it. With a slight kick-off and he slid all the way down, whipping out with his blade to knock off large chunks of debris. Cape bellowing out behind the dhampire somersaulted at the end and landed on a faded rug.

It was then that he realized that the rest of the room was in a similar state of disaster. All the doors had unfortunately been blocked. As he was mulling over this peculiar sequence of events and how to save his skin D's ear twitched and the dhampire glanced up sharply.

One by one the chains that held the chandelier aloft snapped and it came crashing down. D darted forward in a roll, harrowingly missing being crushed as it destroyed the table he'd earlier touched. As was his nature, D straightened without giving the brush with death a thought, his mind on...

"Escape! We need to get out of here!"

"That is what I'm doing."

"Well, do it faster!"

D sprang onto a chair and catapulted himself into the air, grabbing and capturing one of the chains. Swinging his body, the dhampire flew through a stain-glass window, shards puncturing his skin. There came no cry from those bloodless lips as the vampire hunter fell to the grass in the courtyard.

There was little in this world that would draw a cry of pain or anguish out of D.

Still that resolve was put to the test when he climbed to his feet to see the world around him. Pillars blew apart, showering him with particles. His cybernetic horse stamped its feet on the ground and neighed, furious and frantic. The dhampire watched as the ground cracked and burned as if under the assault of a thousand demons.

Yet nothing touched it.

Ducking what he could and cutting what he couldn't D rushed over to the horse. He glided in the saddle swiftly and turned it toward the gates. Again, what the dhampire turned to was gone. In its place were dozens of boulders. With the walls as high as the sky and the whole place coming down on his ears and collapsing beneath him...

"What now?!"

D was pondering that exact same thing when the woman slid out from behind a tree that split in half soon after. In her hands burned a jewel not unlike the one the dhampire wore on a chain around his nick. As blue as her eyes and as bright as the stars above. She uttered a single word and before her materialized a vortex of sorts that D had not seen before.

"Come." And then she vanished within.

"Oh, I don't know about this, D..."

The courtyard continued to tear apart, erupting from the foundation and hurling pillars and trees. His horse reared and would have sped off in wild circles if not for his inhuman touch. Dust obscured his sight but for the blue portal that lingered before him, tantalizing him with some unseen force.

Death awaited him in the courtyard.

But what worse awaited him past the portal?

"There must be some other way."

Glancing around briefly, D steered his hoarse for the portal. Within seconds they were gone, leaving the castle to disintegrate in on itself.

"There is no other way."


	3. Scene 2

Scene 2

It felt like ages had passed. It was not impossible. D wouldn't die of natural causes, Leftie wouldn't die until D did and the cybernetic horse he rode would last for a long, long time. But somehow the vampire hunter knew that he'd only been traversing these snowy plains for a few days since he'd ridden through that portal, seeking his prey.

As the steed raced across over the terrain D scanned the horizon for a sign of the ever-elusive Caitlyn. She appeared at frequent intervals just near enough to prod him further but not near enough for him to capture or kill her. It was as if the vampire was luring him somewhere…

"She's leading us into an ambush…D? D! Why don't you ever listen to me?"

As was his custom, the dhampire didn't answer, instead steering his steed around a bend, never breaking his stride. The thought had occurred to him as well, but he was at a loss as what to do about it. The courtyard would not have contained him; the plains had no discernible path for him to follow.

"Oh, there! I see her! To your left, D!"

D titled his head, the fedora's tip covering the right side of his porcelain face. Leftie spoke truly—Caitlyn stood by an evergreen tree barely detectable where her expansive white robes blended with the snow. But the mass of crimson curls made her stand out like a burning statue.

Squeezing the flanks of his horse with his heels, the vampire hunter sent his horse at a full gallop towards Caitlyn. Unlike before where she would fade into the chilly air this time the image remained stationary until the very last instant D's hand reached out for her. Then, like a wisp of wintry winds, she faded away.

"Dammit, D, if you don't catch her we might be stuck here forever!"

Again ignoring the symbiot in his hand, D drove his steed up the snow-clad hill, cresting it within minutes. Perhaps the vampire was below; perhaps he could garner a better view of the strange land he had found himself transported to. After the agonizingly long time exploring the snowy plains there was little left for him to do.

He was, after all, horribly, horribly lost.

Not that he'd mention that to Leftie, of course; he'd rather run around in circles than deal with the creature's insufferable attitude should the symbiot learn of it.

Instead of Caitlyn the valley below contained two riders on a horse that was as white as the snow blowing into D's face. One was a woman of stunning beauty, in a huntress outfit and hair as bright as sunshine. The other, the one who held the reins, hit D with such a feeling of familiarity…

Then suddenly he knew.

"D…That's him. That's Dra--!"

"Quiet." A simple, single word spoken with little inflection but even the irrepressible Leftie realized the significance of his silence.

Though the young man's hair was white-gold and wore a black-and-gold ensemble quite a bit different than the norm, he had the same pose of _him_. When he spoke softly to the female behind him his voice had _his_ accent. The high-boned cheeks. The tilt of his head as he considered what she said. Nearly everything was the same.

Though one would think the dhampire gazed upon the cloudless sky because of his expressionless face inside he was burning with questions. And with anger and determination. There could be no mistaking who that man was.

Dracula. His father.

With a speed that startled (and prompted a complaint from) Leftie, the vampire hunter sent his horse in a sharp canter down the hill and advancing upon the riders. His dark eyes narrowed against the slashing sleet and his cloak and hair billowed out like the wings of a crow. His right hand angled up for his sword…

The blond woman noticed his approach first for the man was arched around to address her and he turned around in the saddle when she pointed at D. Dracula's face whitened more than his normal pale pallor in shock…and then drew his own sword. As D passed their blades clanged together in a terrific display of sparks.

Neither father nor son scored a hit.

D was determined to change that. He spun his steed around for another pass. Dracula had positioned himself (and horse and rider) to the left, near a tree, perhaps to ward off an attack from behind. But the vampire hunter wasn't aiming to strike his father from behind. He was aiming for the man's face, to drive the blade between his eyes.

Sword lofted high D directed his horse again at the riders. Dracula held the position until the very last moment before pulling hard on the reins and swirling his mount to the right. D's blade sank into the tree bark and he yanked it out, twirling it around for a hit at the man's chest.

A sword met his. Fresh sparks showered the snow. The woman was yelling at Dracula to stop the fray. D briefly wondered to the woman's affiliation with his father as he locked blades again and again, seeking an opening. She did not appear to be held prisoner but nor was she an accomplice vampire, he knew.

"Stop this!" she was shouting, green eyes radiating her anger. "Stop this right now, Alucard!"

_Alucard…? That was not his father's name!_

"He attacked _me_, Maria," came the smooth cultured voice, strained slightly by the stress. A curtain of golden hair flew into his face and he blew it back. His champagne-colored eyes settled on D. "Who are you and what is your quarrel with us?"

Leftie appeared on his palm, curious expression his face. "D, maybe this isn't—"

"Quiet!"

It was the first time D's voice rose in volume in many a day. But he would not be halted from his mission by clever illusions and false names or whatever tricks his father pulled today. In a move even more uncharacteristic of him the vampire hunter leapt from the saddle and sailed straight at the man, hoping to drive his blade into his heart.

D and Dracula collided while Maria wheeled the horse around, the motion of which sent both men off the horse and into the snow. Their swords dug into the ground around almost like steel gravestones. D rose to his feet first and made a lunge for his weapon, Dracula hot on his heels. The vampire hunter's hand clamped around the hilt and he spun around, foot planted firmly on his father's chest, knocking him to the ground with the tip of the blade leveled at the man's heart.

"Don't move."

It was not D that spoke.

Steel tickled his spine. Behind him he could hear the woman's voice, warning him she had been either armed or caught a hold of Dracula's sword. A mistake he could ill afford. A mistake that might cost him his life.

"Good going, D," snarled the symbiot.

"Who said that!" the woman demanded.

D didn't favor her with a response, his dark eyes dancing around the scene for some means to escape his predicament. Judging from the nearness of her voice and the feeling of the weapon the moment he moved a muscle she'd likely rip through his back with it. The man on the ground seemed similarly occupied on how to defeat the deadly stalemate.

Then there was clapping. They all looked up.

Caitlyn stood on the hill's peak, hair and gown floating in the wind. A bemused expression crossed her face. She lifted a single hand in a sweeping gesture, indicating the two men.

"Well met, D. Well met, Alucard. Well met, the Sons of Dracula."


	4. Scene 3

Scene 3

"…are you crazy…you are crazy…are you crazy…"

And on and on the symbiot rambled, disgruntled at D's latest decision regarding his recent adventure. Upon Caitlyn's arrival and astounding announcement—he had a brother?—a series of events spiraled into motion that carried D, quite literally, from his original plan.

Certainly traveling with his prey was outside the norm for any mission.

"How much further?" called out a smooth voice, one that D didn't need to turn his head to know was Alucard's. He had no desire to see that face anyways. Seeing what was none other than his blood relative riding on a horse with a woman—his wife, D's sister-in-law—was too much for the usually stoic dhampire. Everything was just becoming a bit much even for him.

"Maria's…not well. It isn't too much farther, is it?"

Maria. His brother's wife. Brother. D kept his horse to the swift pace they'd had for the past few days while trekking wintry tundra. Behind him rode Caitlyn astride a palomino and to right of him were Alucard and Maria on their white steed. The pounding hooves could scarcely be heard amid the furious snowy winds.

Brother. D dared a sidelong glance at the elegant blond half-blood and his wan bride. His...family. Aside from Eva, his long dead mother, the dhampire knew only of his father but the man was no family to him. Were they to meet D would drive his long sword through the man's chest.

But as for Alucard…D was at a loss as to what to do. And Leftie took a considerable amount of mirth from his indecision.

"Are you gonna kill him? What about her? D, what are you gonna do?"

With a tight fist around the leather reins D silenced the symbiot. He could see a fortress rising over the horizon, larger than he'd laid eyes on thus far. Battlements, parapets, great stone walls and a massive wooden gate—all of it adorned with sculpted gargoyles, dragons and other beasts the dhampire couldn't identify.

"There it is," Caitlyn called over her shoulder.

D's right hand flexed, aching for the familiar feel of the hilt of his sword. He could not kill her yet, not while she was allied to his brother and his allegiance (or lack thereof) was yet to be determined. As they traveled she'd mentioned of a treaty that made little sense to him. Little concern either. He needed to complete his mission, collect his prize and return…home?

Somehow he knew it would not be so easy.

"Ugh…" Maria slouched in the saddle and would have fallen off completely had Alucard not braced her with a gloved hand. In a turn of a most unfortunate event his horse slowed, seeming to favor one leg. When D cast a look over his shoulder, he could see they fell further and further behind and that boded ill for the weakening Maria.

"I need help!" his brother called out. Caitlyn was too far ahead to even hear the plea let alone render any aide. The golden eyes fell upon the dark-eyed dhampire and in all in an instant D knew what the man needed.

Reluctantly, the vampire hunter checked the stride of his steed to bring it astride Alucard's. He extended a hand and said his voice as cold as the bitter winds, "Hand her over to me." Their eyes held a moment more before his brother let out a sigh and did just that, passing the semi-conscious woman over to D.

"Take care of her," he said, as he kissed her hand. "Get her inside to see a doctor. I will follow as fast as I can."

Holding the woman with one arm and using the other to guide his horse into a gallop, D sailed across the plains, little clouds of snow dust rising beneath the horse's hooves. Leftie gasped and grumbled but the dhampire ignored him, determined to deliver his charge to the safety and warmth of the fortress.

Urging his cybernetic mount to out pace the fully organic horses, the gates loomed closer so that the vampire hunter could see the shadow of soldiers perched upon the walls. Expecting the gate to swing open at his approach D had to halt his horse when nothing happened…except for a dozen arrows embedding themselves into the ground at his steed's feet!

"State your name and business," came a cold voice from the wall.

So that he could get a good hold on his sword if need be, D shifted Maria around in his arms. "My name is D and my business is within." Just as he urged his steed on another step, more arrows rained down, nearer than before. Maria groaned, half-lucid, mumbling the name of her husband.

"Lay down your weapons, dismount and prepare to be searched."

A glance over his shoulder revealed the sight of Caitlyn and Alucard riding hard but still too far away to offer any assistance. Maria might be fine if he waited for them; and maybe not. D had no patience for fools. With a single swift motion he drew his sword and brought it hard across the wooden gate.

In a shower of wood chips it came apart, echoing the silvery flash of his blade. The men on the wall gasped at the display and at D boldly cantering his horse into the courtyard. The dhampire could hear Leftie chuckling but smothered the sound again beneath the reins and turned his attention to the people milling around, curious.

"I need a doctor."

As if they were expecting him the crowd parted to emit an array of white-coated men and women. They surrounded D asking his name, Maria's name, what the ailment was, and a number of other things the dhampire didn't catch or didn't understand. But the vampire hunter didn't hand over his charge immediately. He knew them naught; nor knew their intentions. But then D spied a familiar and friendly face in the crowd…

"Amelia?"

It must have been two or three years since he'd last seen her. The shy brown-haired waif of a girl who he'd freed from the manipulations and abuse of her lover-vampire. After a brief time together, D had left much to Amelia's dismay or so Leftie occasionally noted. D had fully never expected to see her again and yet here she was among a throng of healers.

The flash of shock and joy in her eyes told how she recognized him as well.

"Dewar, please take Maria to the Infirmary," she said to a taller man to her left, her eyes never leaving D's.

Carefully the vampire hunter passed over Maria, who, at this point, had lapsed into complete unconsciousness. The man gently carried his sister-in-law away, followed by the other doctors. All except for Amelia, who seemed cemented to the spot. Puckering her lips, she said, "I'll…I'll be back, okay?"

Then, lab coat swirling, the girl took off after the others, leaving D to ponder these strange events and what more tricks Fate had in store for him.


	5. Scene 4

Scene 4

D didn't have long to ponder the girl's unlikely appearance. It was a scant thirty minutes before Caitlyn and Alucard rode up on their horses. Alucard's face was ashen even for a vampire and he demanded to know the whereabouts of his wife. D cast his head in the direction of where the doctors had disappeared to and the other dhampire was gone in the bat of an eye.

"It is strange for you, I know," came Caitlyn's purring voice. Her green eyes preyed upon his statuesque body. If her gaze affected him any none would know for he was disciplined enough to conceal it. Neither did he respond to her comment, his own eyes upon the road his half-brother had taken.

"One minute you're hunting down your prey; the next following her across unfamiliar territory. And as for your brother—"

"What is the meaning of all this?" D's voice didn't deviate from its placid tone. Still the vampire woman smiled, delighted at having provoked a response at least.

"You're being enlisted in a very special cause. But if you follow me all will be made clear to you."

That smile still firmly entrenched in her face, the vampire woman leapt off her horse in the gracefulness gifted only to the undead, and tethered it to a streetlight. Then she ascended the stone steps of a nearby edifice, crimson colored hair falling like a waterfall of fire as she turned and said, "Coming?"

Again the symbiot was snorting amusedly but D silenced it by swinging off his horse and following Caitlyn inside. Warmth suffused the dhampire as he was taken into the main foyer, light cast from a dozen candles hung on the chandelier above. It highlighted the lush furniture, plants, paintings, and marble columns. At long last they came upon a great staircase and from it descended two people.

Though seeing the two, particularly together, was a surprise to D years of repressing his emotions kept him from even lifting a brow. There was Amelia, this time adorning a lovely lavender dress her arm slung around that of a tall vampire with long dark hair and blue eyes, cold and deep as the sea.

Valin. The vampire he'd killed.

How did Valin cheat death? Why did Amelia go back to him after swearing she would not? What strange force of fate brought them, together, before him now?

"I present to you Count Valin Zenmarias and his wife Lady Amelia."

_Wife?_

"What an interesting devel-ugh!" And as D's hand became a fist the voice was silenced.

Amelia curtsied in front of D, a strange sparkle in her eyes. Right behind her came Valin, eyes ablaze with hatred. D weathered both stares without batting an eye. Before discourse could begin, which would have undoubtedly entertained Leftie, two more people descended the pearlesque staircase.

The first was an aristocrat without the pomp or pose of one, his shoulder-length brown hair held back by a headband, whip in hand. The second had all the pomp but none of the pose. A garishly dressed, portly old man bounded down the stairs after the first.

"And this is Lord Richter Belmont and Lord Davenberg."

Davenberg frowned at Caitlyn, though D knew naught why. Meanwhile Richter started asking D an assortment of questions, none of which the dhampire cared to listen to. His gaze trailed over to Amelia and Valin, his fingers itching for his sword to plunge it straight through the vampire's dead heart.

Clearly Valin felt much the same for if looks could kill the half-blood would be pushing up daises right about now. But both men restrained their intense dislike though D did without the violent emotional stare that the Count had. As for Amelia her gaze was a confusing mix of happiness and fear. Yes, things had become very interesting, very quickly indeed.

Just as Caitlyn appeared about to speak the double doors on the left swung open and from them emerged Alucard, his golden hair resplendent in the candlelight. He gave a grateful nod to D before declaring, "The first council meeting is about to begin. Please come and take your seats, councilors."

Without waiting for the others to attend him, Alucard returned inside the large hall. Caitlyn was the first to follow and then Valin pushed past D while pulling Amelia with him inside. Richter shrugged his shoulders and also entered, with Davenberg hot on his heels while uttering all manners of nonsense.

It was then that Leftie decided to voice his ill-content, straining through the closed fingers. "I don't like the looks of this, D. This "council" has nothing to do with us. I say we high-tail it outta here and go…"

The half-vampire's beautiful voice cut through the complaint. "…where?"

For once Leftie had no reply. That in itself was a bad sign to D for the parasite rarely shut up unless the situation was beyond his control. And right now, transported so far away, the dhampire knew of only one path he could take…for now.

The staircase was empty shortly thereafter.


	6. Scene 5

Scene 5

"I think we need a name."

That was the first—and only—thing said so far that evening with the exception of exchanged pleasantries, social niceties and anything that absolutely must be spoken. Otherwise "the Council" (as it was thus far known) was silent as the grave…without the undead.

D sat at a long oak table upon which was an array of sumptuous repast of some roasted beast, seasoned vegetables and an assortment of desserts on pretty purple tablecloth. It had barely been touched and certainly not by him. Even the salivating Davenberg seemed uncomfortable and hadn't eaten…too much.

T'was the tension. A tension that was shredded by Richter's off-handed remark.

"We need to begin without Maria, I'm afraid," said Caitlyn. She sat as easily as bird upon a tree branch, her gaze never leaving D's figure. He bore it without complaint as she'd been doing it all evening long. Idle lust wasn't the only reason for her observing him the Hunter knew but why was still a mystery.

Eyes finally fell on Alucard, including D's. His half-brother heaved a sigh. "Yes, I know. She is well but I fear her health isn't up to the task of attending."

As if given permission to start, Richter spit an apple on his knife and munched away. "She'll be fine. Maria's a tough old bird. But don't tell her I said she was an old bird!" He winked conspiratorially at D but the dhampire's gaze seemed far away as he no doubt longed to be. But again, with the face of stone, one could never tell.

"And she's getting the finest care," Ameila piped in. D wasn't sure what to make of her or how to feel, if anything, about her presence in the group. Valin's intensely hateful expression didn't fade or even diminsh. D ignored them both, focusing instead on why he was here. Direct as ever, he put the question to his...brother...

"What is the reason for my being here?"

Again the shroud of silence swept through the room, stealing their voices. Looks, knowing looks, were shared among them. Though the blond-haired brother of his opened his mouth to reply Caitlyn beat him to the punch. As she spoke, she rose, her voice carrying the length of the council hall easily, "Alucard, D, Sons of Dracula, you have been summoned for the greatest mission known to man--the Treatise of Blood, the unification of the vampiric and human races!"

If D had allowed him, Lefite would have been laughing.

All the vampire hunter said was: "That is why I am here?"

Now Alucard did get an opportunity to speak, his pale face earnest though retaining his lordly composure. "Yes, D, that's why we're having this meeting. I know this must all come as a shock for you but...brother...this is our destiny."

D didn't answer. Nothing could be read off his face.

"Forget him," came a snarl from one corner, one D identified as Valin's. The vampire's voice shook, barely restraining his loathing as he added, "You're wasting your time on this whelp. We'll do this without him. Get him out of here now!"

"Valin!" Ameila turned on the vampire, brown eyes sharp. "Stop that right now. You knew he was coming. You knew this would happen."

The dynamic between the vampire and his human bride intrigued D. Last he'd known she was a waif, easily bent by Valin's empty promises and not so empty threats. Now she was married to him, somehow ensared by the demon's web once again. But yet she questioned him? How could one under a Noble's manipulation be so willing to fight back?

"That's quite enough," Caitlyn cut in and tapped her long-fingered hand on the table, pushing a lovely pink danish out of Lord Davenberg's reach. He cast her a ugly glare but she seemed immune, again on her feet, curtain of crismon hair flowing around her. "This can only be accomplished by two of mixed blood--two dhampires. They are the ones both humans and vampires alike will trust and so our fate lies with them...with D and Alucard."

With D and Alucard. Brothers. Same father. Different mothers. Both dhampires. Both cursed and bound by the blood. And now that blood was his reason for sitting at this table with this odd assortment of people for this nameless council. A group that now stared at him expectantly for an answer, any answer at all.

He gave them none.

"D?"

The dhampire shifted, hat concealing his eyes, his rare display of indecision. Ameila stood not two feet away, her youthful gaze hopeful. "Don't decide right now. Take some time. And then you will understand what you should do. Okay, D?"

D had no love for committment of any kind. It was why he left a trail of broken hearts of rejected women (and men). It's why none knew much about him besides his name, and oftentimes not even that. It's why he never let himself care.

For if he started he feared he might never stop.

"I'm going out for a while."

Alucard looked crestfallen. Caitlyn tilted her head and pursued her lips. Valin snorted and Richter just shrugged and smiled lazily. Davenberg seemed ignorant to it all, content to lick his fingers clean of the newly-conquered pastry.

Ameila nodded. "You'll be back."

Giving neither a nod nor a shake of his head, D rose and left the council room.


	7. Scene 6

Scene 6

"Now what?"

D was a beautiful shadow upon the brick wall of the Infirmary. He'd gone there for no particular reason other than to get away from the council. He was a stranger in no man's land. And now he was being called upon to do something the vampire hunter swore never to do--to ally himself with his kin. But to what end? And what hope? Surely they could see the futileness of such an endeavor. And D had no desire to be dragged into a mission doomed from the start.

All this crossed the dhampire's mind but no matter whether his hat was low or high for he'd mastered his feelings again, smothered them beneath an icy exterior.

"Well...D? D?...Are you still awake?"

D made a fist of his hand despite (or rather because of) Leftie's protests. He didn't need the symbiot's incessant questions. He had enough of his own. Everything had become so complicated so very quickly. His routine mission spun out of control, leading him to a half-brother, a rejected young woman and a not-so-dead vampire. Transported to another existence (it was the only way he knew how to describe where he was) to ally himself with his prey!

No, not exactly a standard mission.

"We need to leave this town before things get too complicated."

Leftie squirmed until the dhampire relented and opened his palm. "Before you get too involved, you mean." Ah, that taunting voice. How well the vampire hunter knew it. "That's your way, isn't it, D? Run off before you can start to care. Well, it's a little late now for that, hmmm? You've already begun to care."

There was no answer but the kiss of winter's winds. As much as he hated to admit it, D knew the symbiot was right. He was already starting to feel connected to those involved. Alucard. Ameila. Maria...

Maria?

There she was stumbling out into the snow-clad streets. She didn't look in the shape to be going anywhere, much less in this miserable climate. Maria didn't notice him there, so still and so dark and so he watched as she made her way toward to the city center where a group had begun to gather. Some altercation had occured as two groups faced off, weapons brought to bear. D's hyper-enhanced sense tingled at the sight of the group on the left.

Vampires!

The crescent-shaped sword was out in a flash and D pushed off from the wall. Though he longed to strike his kin down the dhampire instead waited as Maria stepped between the two groups, her steps unsteady. What was she up to?

"Stop!" Maria's voice betrayed none of her weakness, her single sylabale as sharp as the sun's glare on the snow. Her booted feet crunched that snow. "This is the third time this week. I won't have it again!"

"Lady Maria..." One of the humans broke away from the pack on the right, advancing on her. "Go back to your bed. You're not fit to be out here."

Then came the soft hiss of a vampire's otherworldly voice, "He's right. Get out of our way. We'll settle this."

D's sword inched upwards. He would be the one to settle this...

"I said STOP!"

As if casting a spell everyone halted to Maria's command, even D. The young woman swung up her hands. "You'll fight." Her hand shook at the humans. "You'll fight." Now it was directed at the vampires. "You'll fight." This time it was D she pointed at. "And some of you will live and some of you will die." Her green eyes burned from fever borne of illness and anger. "And what good does that do any of us? An endless cycle of killing and for what?"

The shouting and gesturing must have taken their toll for Maria wavered on her feet and then started to fall. Started that is, for acting without thinking the dhampire leapt forward and caught her. She looked white as newly bleached bones and yet her cheeks flushed at the same time. D had to brace her with his left hand for his right still held the sword, keeping the others at bay.

"Oh my god!"

"Not now..." D hissed. People looked around, confused at the voice with no owner.

"D! D!"

"What is it?" D kept his voice low.

"She...there's a symbiot in her!"

D's lip parted. The group shifted, uneasy. They hadn't heard Leftie's words but still recongized sound coming from apparently nowhere. And the presence of this powerful newcomer made them even more discontented. D realized he had to be rid of the two groups immediately to deal with this new "development".

"Maria is going to rest." The words held as much warmth as the wind. "I suggest you all leave now. First person to raise arms against one another shall face my sword."

None took D up on the offer. Human and vampire alike sensed the power in the vampire hunter and none longed to evoke it. The humans were the first to depart, but the vampires weren't far behind, each taking a different route for fear of upsetting the newcomer.

When they were gone D lowered Maria to the ground and shook her awake. Her long lashes fluttered half-open and she smiled at him. "Hmmm...I'm sorry. I guess I am tired...Thanks...again."

"Does Alucard know?"

Now the eyes came wide open. "You know?"

"How not? I can hear its heartbeat--Ugh!" D dug his fingers into his palm, cutting off whatever else the symbiot had to say.

"What was that?"

"Nevermind." The dhampire crouched to a knee, his penetrating gaze upon her. She shivered. "Does he know?"

For a few moments all the young woman did was mutter to herself, worried. Finally she uttered, "Yes he does." Then looking at him, begging for understanding, she added, "It's why we're doing this...this council. To see if we can have peace between the two races for the sake of our...baby." Her green eyes misted. "I don't want my child to be raised in a world where they are hated for their blood...surely you understand, being a dhampire yourself..."

More dhampires. More people connected to him by blood. More connections...

Suddenly Maria was in the powerful arms of the vampire hunter. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm taking you to your husband."

After that she was given no more answers for D carried her all the way back to the Council Building with nary a word.


	8. Scene 7

Scene 7

D didn't stop moving. Not when Maria rained her fists upon his chest. Not when the guards tried to halt him in tracks because he didn't acknowledge their very existence. Not even when he uncereminously kicked down the door to the chambers of the as-of-yet unnamed council and while most everyone in the room stopped and gapped at him.

No, he did not stop until he had placed his burden into the hands of her waiting and befuddled husband, his brother. A look was shared between those bonded by blood and that was all D need have said. The dhampire knew that his half-brother was aware that his secret was known to him. Maria was quite indiginant as she called D any number of silly and insulting names and within the dhampire's mind arose the image of Doris in all her glorious outrageousness as he'd lifted her all those years ago. Where had all the years gone? How many had he known and lost; unwittingly seduced and left?

Their eyes were upon him again as they were but a few hours ago. From the looks of it, little had been accomplished save Valin's face growing even darker and a smear on Davenberg's face where the food had evidently met its end. Richter let out a laugh and Caitlyn threw him an annoyed glance, one he either didn't see or acted as such for his smile remained intact. Amelia was staring at him intently, expectedily, as if she knew what his next few words would be.

"Winterborn."

Now Alucard became even more stunned. He settled his wife into a chair and rose to met his half-brother, long hair fluttering behind him. "What?"

"You shall call the council 'Winterborn'."

Richter clapped his hands. "I think it's brilliant. He's refering to the fact that we gathered during the start of winter."

"Something like that..." D uttered. He did not need to look upon Maria to know her green eyes had found the floor unduly interesting.

"It's appropriate enough. But does that mean...?" Caitlyn's gaze intensified.

D folded his arms, hat tipped low enough to hide his porcelian face again. "Save me a seat."

Not affording the Council of Winterborn a moment to rejoice or bemoan his decision, D left the chambers, heading back out. Leftie would likely give him an earful (or was that handful?) for giving in and getting involved, particularly with all the complications and connections abound. But the dhampire left him little opportunity to take such an advantage for he kept his hand tightly clenched. Already he could feel the symbiot twisting and turning, demanding to be opened so he could commence his "insight" into the development. So it was with almost relief that the vampire hunter heard the sound of footsteps and turned to meet them.

Ameila. She had donned a lovely little white fur coat and was staring up with that same expectant expression. "Thank you, D."

"What for?"

A tilt of the head made her brown hair bounce. "For agreeing to this. It's not your way I know. Even for the money, you'd have run away by now. I wonder what keeps you here."

D didn't answer.

Suddenly, she smiled. "Come with me. I want to show you something." The young woman took his hand in hers and tugged, trying to lead him. With no idea what to do as of now, the dhampire let her drag him throughout the myraid hallways and antechambers of the castle. It didn't take long to reach the destination--she clearly knew the area well--and before twenty minutes had passed the two were outside, standing in the path of the snow-strewn garden. It fell like tiny ice crystals, slithering over the broken marble columns and fountains that had frozen over. D didn't feel much cold and Ameila was suitably dressed so neither noticed the drop in temparture.

Even for one as icy-hearted as he, the dhampire acknowledged that it was a sight to behold.

"Look."

He'd already seen it. Dozens of ice scupltures crafted into the most bizarre and elegant of designs. Dragons. Demons. Angels. Castles burning with snow. Bridges assaulted with ice. Ameila danced among them, her reddened face lit up with delight. The intricacy of the art was obviously detailed. It must have been a regular thing for those of the castle to do. Amelia then returned to his side and took his hand once more, smiling up at him.

"Have you ever touched them with your bare hand before?"

"No..."

Before D could contemplate her intentions, the young woman placed his left hand upon one of the scupltures, fingers spreadeagle. It was a strange sensation and not entirely undesirable. The dhampire was unaccustomed to anything remotely feeling like this--he was much more use to touch of his sword's hilt. Yet something about this feeling was like opening up a part of his mind, to do something not to defend or destory but just to experience.

It was then that D realized something most unfortunate--Leftie.

"Mmmmm...I wonder how that tastes..."

"Don't!" His voice was barely above a whisper yet conveyed all his commanding presence. And still the symbiot ignored him. D could feel the tongue of Leftie's caressing the icy surface and could sense the same wonderment from him. Thankfully Ameila didn't take notice, instead turning her attention to another of the scupltures and eying it for all its delicate design. While she was occupied, the vampire hunter removed his hand. Or tried to.

"Move." The word was barely more than the wind.

"I...can't." came the the unususally muted voice.

"What?"

"I'm...stuck."

The dhampire's dark eyes trailed over to the young woman. She was still heeding the scuplture, her gaze very distant, lost in thought. Her smile was broken and complete at the same time. When she turned back to him D straightened by the scuplture, hiding his hand.

"You're cold. You're beautiful." Letting out a sigh, she smiled. "Just like those ice scupltures."

D was also something else similiarily descriptive of mounds of carefully crafted ice. Silent.

With a spin of her heel Ameila went back to gazing at the scupltures. "You want to know why I went back to Valin, don't you?"

Not particularly but it served as a good distraction while he dislodged his hand so the dhampire gave an affirmative grunt from his throat. Ameila then spouted out a litany of her life, most of which the vampire hunter barely heard, preoccupied as he was by the annoying predicament of his hand. Every so often he'd hear a tidbit that brought his attention back to her as he stretched his fingers in hopes of freeing them, half of a mind of cutting off his hand altogether.

"Don't you dare!" hissed Leftie. "Don't even think it!"

"I just might," was D's deadpanned response.

"...I was alone. Frightened. I had no one...no one that cared anyways." A sigh. "For all his hurtful words and the times he...hit me...Valin was there when it counted."

Almost free...

"You understand, don't you, D?"

D muttered an assent.

"They buried him." There was uncharacteristic sardonic laughter out of her. "What a stupid mistake. He was sleeping all that time, slowly healing, trapped underground by the wards they'd placed around him." Ameila stopped for a few moments, perhaps coloring the memories in her mind, fresh as that day. "He called to me and I...I went to him. Hours of digging him out, discarding the holy symbols, dragging him from the hole."

Just a bit more...

She swallowed, hands clasped together. "I had no one...You understand. I took care of him. And he took care of me. Sure we fought, and sure his temper flared from time to time but in the end we were always meant to be together and so, I married him. Funny how things work out, hmmm?"

...and Leftie finally released from the icy hold, giving D just enough time to fold his arms as the young woman turned back to face him. Her countenance was full of apologies and a desire for understanding, for support for her decisions. To the vampire hunter it seemed she needed him to believe in it, not for him, but for her.

But how could he encourage her own self-destruction?

There wasn't a chance to respond, however, as Caitlyn appeared. Her face was hard. "You both must return immediately. I fear our hopes for any sort of peace have been ruined before we could even begin. You both must come quickly!"

"What has happened?" D's voice held none of the distress on Ameila's face. His was as the ice scupltures.

"There's been an assassination."

That's all it took for Ameila to let out a cry and hurry inside again, long skirt fluttering her haste. Caitlyn gave D an indecipherable stare before going back inside herself.

"Ooooohhh, this just gets better and better, dosen't it, D?" Leftie chuckeld tauntingly. "And you're willingly in the thick of it!"

The dhampire answered by following the two women into the castle and soon the garden held nothing but ice and snow once again.


End file.
